pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
M-50 Variant Models
The M-50 Sub Assault Rifle has been the main assault weapon of the United States Black Beret Corps and has gone through various changes in the line of duty. These are the variant models of the M-50 Sub Assault Rifle. 'M-50A Series' The M-50A variants are a series of 5 different bullpup Sub Assault Rifles used by the United States Black Beret Corps. M-50A1 ' Weapon Name: '''M-50A1 '''Type Weapon: '''Bullpup' '''Sub Assault Rifle '''Country of Origin: '''USA '''Caliber: '''5.56x19mm NATO, 7.62x19mm NATO '''Mag Capacity: '''20-30 Round Magazine '''Introduced In: '''2011 '''Service Length: '''2011-Present After the success of the original M-50 Sub Assault Rifle, Furey Technologies started designing and developing a new and improved model of the M-50 and soon the M-50A1 was introduced. This weapon like the original; it kept the bullpup design. The only difference was that the weapon was smaller than the original and a new ammunition called the 7.62x19mm NATO was introduced along side the original 5.56x19mm NATO. M-50A2 '''Weapon Name: '''M-50A2 '''Type Weapon: '''Bullpup Sub Assault Rifle '''Country of Origin: '''USA '''Caliber: '''5.56x19mm NATO, 5.56x45mm NATO, 7.62x39mm, 7.62x19mm NATO '''Mag Capacity: '''20-30 Round Magazine '''Introduced In: '''2012 '''Service Length: '''2012-Present After the success of the M-50A1, Furey Technologies improved on the M-50 and as a result they came out with the M-50A2. The weapon uses the same bullpup design. The only difference was that the barrels can be changed which allow it to use the standard 5.56x45mm NATO and the 7.62x39mm NATO. M-50A3 '''Weapon Name: '''M-50A3 '''Type Weapon: '''Bullpup Sub Assault Rifle '''Country of Origin: '''USA '''Caliber: '''5.56x19mm NATO, 5.56x45mm NATO, 11.43x19mm ACR '''Mag Capacity: '''20-30 Round Magazine (5.56x45mm NATO), 30-40 Round Magazine (11.43x19mm ACR), 30-40 Round Magazine (5.56x19mm NATO) '''Introduced In: '''2012 '''Service Length: '''2012 The M-50A2 was seeing plenty of action. However the long barrel made it vulnerable enough for an enemy to grab while in combat. Furey Technologies drastically recreated a new and more improved model with a snub nose barrel. M-50A4 '''Weapon Name: '''M-50A4 '''Type Weapon: '''Bullpup Sub Assault Rifle '''Country of Origin: '''USA '''Caliber: '''5.56x45mm NATO, 5.56x19mm NATO, 7.62x19mm NATO '''Mag Capacity: '''20-30 Round Magazine (5.56x45mm NATO), 30-40 Round Magazine (5.56x19mm NATO, 7.62x19mm NATO) '''Introduced In: '''2012 '''Service Length: '''2012-Present The M-50 Sub Assault Rifle's recoil was perfected, making the weapon capable of possessing a regular handguard without the use of a foregrip in the front. The weapon like the M-50A3 uses a snub nose as well. M-50A5 '''Weapon Name: '''M-50A5 '''Type Weapon: '''Bullpup Sub Assault Rifle '''Country of Origin: '''USA '''Caliber: '''5.56x45mm NATO, 5.56x19mm NATO '''Mag Capacity: '''20-30 Round Magazine (5.56x45mm NATO), 30-40 Round Magazine (5.56x19mm NATO) '''Introduced In: '''2012 '''Service Length: '''2012-Present After the introduction of the M-50A4's handguard, soldiers were in need of a smaller Sub Assault Rifle and so Furey Technologies made the smallest Sub Assault Rifle, capable of going from small to big with interchangeable parts; that weapon was the M-50A5. The weapon also brought back a new foregrip made specially for this model. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Bullpup